The present invention relates generally to a valve, and more particularly to a valve for controlling the flow of combustion gases generated in a combustion engine. Still more particularly the invention relates to a combustion gas recycling valve which, under certain operational conditions of the combustion engine, recycles a portion of the combustion gases back into the intake manifold of the engine so that they will pass through the engine again, whereby the content of deleterious matter in the combustion gases ejected from the engine is reduced.
Valves of the general type here in question have already become known. In fact, there is a continuing search for improvements in the field with which these valves are concerned, namely for improvements in the manner in which the proportion of deleterious substances in the waste or combustion gases of a combustion engine can be reduced. This is a field of endeavor which is receiving particular attention at the present time, being involved directly in the effort to reduce the deleterious influence of the internal combustion engine upon the environment.
One type of valve known for this purpose is pneumatically regulated by the pressure in the intake manifold of the combustion engine. However, this type of valve requires an additional magnetic valve which is constructed as a second unit cooperating with it and controlling the intake manifold pressure itself. A further type of construction known from the prior art utilizes the intake manifold pressure for controlling a magnetic valve. However, in all these prior-art constructions it is necessary to utilize large, heavy and expensive electromagnets, which is evidently disadvantageous from the point of view of providing an emission control which is inexpensive to construct and sell, and which therefore should be more readily acceptable to the ultimate purchaser.